Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) involves replacing expensive and inflexible network hardware with network services that operate virtually on commodity hardware. NFV increases resource efficiency usage and deployment of new services in a network. The deployment of these new services within the NFV system refers to the implementation of virtualized network functions (VNFs) using software decoupled from the underlying hardware. The VNFs are responsible for handling specific network functions that run on a virtual machine in the NFV system.